


One Piece Prompts, Scenarios, Songfics, Etc.

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, NSFW, Romance, some serious stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title said.  Will take requests.  If you have one, just comment, and I'll do my best to respond A.S.A.P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Case Of Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



> Law X Reader X Zoro

_Woah, a hot summer night, yeah!_  
_I_   _fell_   _like a net._  
_I got a fire, oh baby yet..._

Ah, friendship. What a magical, magical concept indeed. Friends are there when you need them, and they're even there when you don't. And among the Heart Pirates, being a good crew mate meant you had a lot of questionable good friends.  
  
_I need you, to soothe my head._

Yes, your crew mates-particularly Jean Bart, Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo-were there through all your good and bad times. You were a decent person with a likable personality. That's why nothing hurt you more than the fact that your infamous captain deemed you to be "merely an acquaintance" when he introduced his crew to the Strawhats.

_Oh baby you, turn my blue heart to red._  
_Doctor Doctor-give me the news I gotta, bad case of lovin' you!_

Why would it hurt you? It's not like you have a crush. Oh no, you are in far deeper shit. You are in love with Trafalgar Law. And nothing sucks more than unrequited love.

_No pills gonna cure my ills I gotta, bad case of lovin' you!_

Sachi and Penguin had tried to convince you on more than one occasion to just confess to Law, but you'd rather not be cut into pieces and then thrown overboard into the awaiting mouth of a Sea King, thank you very much.

_A pretty face, don't need no pity heart._  
_I learned that, right from the start._

The Strawhats helped ease the heartache though. As Law's chef, you and Sanji managed to have decent conversations without the poor guy nose bleeding to death. Nani and Robin welcomed the prospect of another girl on board, with the three of you chatting whilst giving Manny-Penny's to one another, among other things. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper often touched your motherly side while you occasionally played with them. Frankly was delighted with how another pretty lady admired his SUPER inventions. And you gently turned Brook's request for flashing down but would sing with the gentleman skeleton in recompense.  
Though you weren't a swordsman, you were skilled with sais, and often sparred with Zoro for a workout. And damn, you'd be lying if you said the pain wasn't well rewarded with the sight of the greenette's shredded abs glistening with sweat and his deep, husky voice breaking out in pants.

_You think I'm cute?_  
_A little bit shy?_

A week after traveling with the Strawhats, your heartache over Law was almost completely replaced with the large crush you'd developed for Zoro. Although you hid it well, it seemed the crew could read you like an open book.

"Y/N, you like them don't you?" You practically jumped in your seat as you were abruptly brought out of your thoughts(and view of a match between Law and Zoro) when you turned to see Robin sitting beside you.

"Wha-what?" You stammered. "Robin, I don't-"

"Still love Torao?" Her brown orbs twinkled in amusement. "I must admit, he does have a certain appeal to him." You buried your scorching face in your hands with a groan.

"Right, and plain old me is sure to be in the same league with a man as gorgeous as my captain."

Robin patted your shoulder sympathetically. "You're beautiful, y/n. That is a fact-need I remind you that you, Nami and myself bathe together?" Though you didn't think so, you had a beautiful body with a lovely chest. "And you're also very smart. You were the one who managed to help us evade the Marine fleet by having Torao teleport the ship."

Robin brought you into a hug that you awkwardly returned-the woman used her Devil Fruit, after all-as she concluded with twinkling eyes,"He also seems to have a soft spot for you, y/n."

_Mama, I, I, ain't that kind of guy!_

You frowned. Sure, if "soft spot" meant passive-aggressive criticism and constant glares for no particular reason.

_Doctor Doctor, give me the news!_

"If you really think there's no hope, Zoro might return your sentiments. He gazes at you rather fondly."

You blushed. Well, that wasn't so bad..."I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime, y/n."

You stood and went for the kitchen, ready to help Sanji prepare dinner for everyone. The whole time, out of the corner of their eyes, a pair of handsome swordsmen watched your every move.

  
********************************

  
_I've gotta, bad case of lovin' you! No pill's gonna cure my ills,_

"Y/n?"

"Yes Zoro?"

"Why are you hanging from the ceiling?"

"I think the better question is why not?"

"....Really..."

"Okay actually I was playing tag with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, and I was it, but then Usopp decided hey, let's set Booby Traps all over the friggin ship!"

He laughed while you pouted. "Zoro-Kun! 'S not funny!" You blushed, desperately trying to deranged yourself from the rope-constraints. "Please help!"

Zoro's face slightly reddened as you beseeched him, your bound pose looking so cute and defenseless...He coughed.

"Y-Yeah. Just don't move, okay?" He unsheathed Wado Ichimoji and you gave him the best thumbs up you can manage. "Gotcha!"

With one swish of the sword, you were free. You gave a small yelp as you fell, Zoro swiftly catching you in his arms.

  
He carefully set you down, being as gentle as he could. Standing on tiptoe, you placed a grateful kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Zoro! I've been stuck up there for hours."

Zoro's face dusted with pink while you blushed slightly as well at your action. "It's fine. Just holler if you need me for anything else next time, alright?" He smirked. "It's been some time since I last had moving target practice.

You tsked. "No, bad Roronoa! Bad!" You faux scolded, waving a finger in a reprimanding manner. "No harming your own crew!"

"Not even for the honor of a beautiful woman?" He inquired, his crimson eye gleaming as he smiled at you.

Oh Lordy, did he just-?

Your face flushed a brilliant shade of red. You bashfully looked down at your feet, unable to look him in the eyes. "I-I...even for me. You're really strong, Zoro." You said, eyes lingering on his muscular chest before going back to his face.

"I'm done training for today, and I'm sure you've had your fill of Luffy's antics. We could do something together, if you want." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

You felt your heart race at how it sounded like Zoro was asking you out on a date. Your face broke into a large grin. "I'd love to, Zoro."

You didn't think Zoro could look more gorgeous than the way he did when he smiled. Damn you if it wasn't a million-beri.

And as the two of you walked off, you entwined your hand with his. Zoro squeezed your hand lightly, but did not let go. You couldn't help but joyfully think how the two hands fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

_I gotta, Bad Case of Lovin' You!_

********************************

_You like it on top,_

Law wandered around Sunny's deck, wondering where you were. He had spent the majority of the morning studying and comparing medical notes with Chopper. Usually, you would bring him his meal along with Chopper's. Yet he hadn't seen you at all this morning. You, just like that annoying swirly-brow chef, never forgot to feed someone without a valid reason. So, what...?

"NOOOOOO Y/N-SWAAAAANNN!" Sanji's wailing echoed through the the massive ship. "SUCH BEAUTIFUL INNOCENCE IN THE HANDS OF THAT UGLY BRUTE!"

Law frowned at the chef's over dramatic behavior. What was wrong with y/n?

Robin's Uno Fleur paced a comforting pat on Sanji's shoulder as he lay on the floor, sobbing on his hands and knees. Nami waved to Law and gestured at Sanji with a roll of her eyes. Luffy ate a piece of meat without a care in the world while Chopper was asleep beside him, Usopp inventing with Franky and Brook talking with Kinemon and Momomeko.

"What's the matter with him, Strawhat-ya?" He asked. Luffy swallowed a large chunk of meat and shrugged.

"I dunno. I came here after Y/n gave me some meat and he was like this. But whatever it is, Sanji's funny! Shishishishishi!" He laughed.

Yeah. That was real helpful, Strawhat. Law sighed. Then again, this was Luffy.

"Robin-ya? Nami-ya? How about you two? What's up with your chef? I could hear his bothersome screams all the way from the other side of the ship."

Robin chuckled. "He's jealous of Zoro." What did the swordsman have to do with this? Was the blond secretly gay after all?

"Could you reiterate?" He inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall in a relaxed pose.

"Y/n and Zoro are on a date." Nami explained, looking up briefly before going back down to work on one of her maps.

_Tell me, Mama, are you gonna stop?_

Law's eyes widened and he straightened, arms falling to the side as he looked at Nami in surprise. You and Zoro were dating? Since fucking when?!

"I...don't understand." Robin gave him one of her infamous serene smiles.

"Zoro offered y/n to spend the rest of the day with him. From what I know of, they're in the kitchen, y/n most likely trying to teach him cooking of some kind."

_You had me down_  
_pretending no one was there,_

Cooking?! Y/n never offered to teach anyone but him how to cook before, saying that it was something special she did with people very close to her.

Law felt an unknown anger summer in his gut as he lowered his face, his hat shadowing his eyes. "I see. Thank you, Robin-ya. I'll have to remind y/n that she forgot her duties as chef."

_An "I love you", is on your lips._

Law grabbed his nodachi and stalked off to the kitchen. It would be the day the marines saluted to pirates before someone took his y/n away from him.

  
Robin and Nami giggled at his retreating form. "Men. Can't live with them, can't throw them overboard, hmn, Robin?"

Robin chuckled. "Indeed. Though this may be just what y/n-kun needs to have at least one love."

"3 million Beris that she ends up with Zoro."

"Hmm. 6 million that she chooses Torao." Nami grinned. "You're on!"

  
_I shake my fist,_  
_Knock on wood_

Law stormed to the kitchen, pausing when he heard blurry sounds coming from the door. Trying to be inconspicuous, he peered in through the window to see just what exactly that Marimo was doing with you.

Meanwhile: You laughed. Zoro had actually managed to get the chocolate chips you were going to put in the cookies into his hair, along with some batter on his cheek.

"Zoro, we're trying to make chocolate chip cookies, not chocolate mint cookies." You teased, reaching up to gently wipe off the batter on his cheek with your thumb and lightly ran your hands in his hair to get the chips.

_I've got it bad,_  
_and I've got it good_

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was almost as bad as Brook's Skull jokes." You stick your tongue out at him. "Nuh uh!"

He smirked, and faster than you could blink, brought his face down to yours and wrapped your tongue around his before standing back up.

You gazed up at him in shock, your face most likely a red tomato as you held two fingers to your lips, both your tongue and mouth tingling from the sensual contact.

"I-I... What?" Zoro chuckled, even though his face was red too. "You had some batter in there, and I was hungry. Although,"  
he grinned, bringing his lips to your ears as he whispered. "You taste sweeter than the food."

_Doctor, Doctor, give me the news,_

You tried to muster an understandable reply when your captain's smooth voice floated into the room.

"If appreciate it if you would stop harassing my chef, Roronoa." You were surprised to see your captain walking to the both of you, looking, well, pissed, but why, you didn't know.

 _I've gotta,_  
_Bad Case Of Lovin' You_!

Law stood face to face with Zoro, the two swordsman glaring fiercely at one another with hands positioned to draw their blades. You quickly stepped in between the two, one hand slightly pushing on Law's sweater and the other on Zoro's chest.

Mmh, his bare chest-no, bad y/n! You were trying to stop your two love interests from killing each other! There would be plenty of time to touch Zoro later!

"Captain, Zoro, please don't fight. Captain, Zoro wasn't doing anything bad, please don't be upset." You begged. Law looked at you momentarily before flicking his eyes back to Zoro.

_No pills gonna cure my ills,_

"Very well, y/n-ya." They gave each other one last glare before placing themselves in front of you, Law grabbing one of your hands while Zoro grabbed the other.

"Y/n, I-". They glared at each other once more before Law made sure he was the one who spoke first.  
"We both love you, y/n, but-"

"-we can't have anybody else loving you." Zoro cut in. You were lost for words, not expecting this scenario in the least. First, you had to deal with your captain not feeling the same way you felt for him, and now both Zoro and Law returned your feelings?

This was too good to be true, but the real question was...what should you do?

"I-I... I love you Law, and I love you Zoro, but I don't...I don't think I could choose one of you over the other." The two males face scrunched in thought. Slowly, a look of realization dawned on their faces and they looked back at you.

"As long as no one else has you, y/n,-" Zoro began before Law cut in, "then I don't mind sharing with Roronoa."

You blushed as they bent towards your smaller height, Law kissing one cheek and Zoro kissing the other, their hands wandering all over your body. You were so caught up in their actions that you didn't see Law use his Devil Fruit powers to teleport you to your room, only discovering this when your back hit the bed and the two swordsmen leaned above you, nearly feral grins dominating their faces as their eyes portrayed a predatory gleam.

"W-why do you guys care about me so much?" You questioned, still in disbelief at having two extremely intelligent and attractive men in love with you.

"Y/n," they leaned closer, their eye lids becoming half/lidded. You felt your own eyelids droop. Law's lips brushed against your left ear while Zoro's brushed against your right.

" _I've got a bad case of lovin' you."_


	2. Run Reader Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aokiji X Reader X Sakazuki

It was a leisurely day in the Marine Headquarters. No major Supernova activity, and the psychotic Strawhats weren't stirring up any trouble at the moment. Both you and Garp decided that today the Admirals deserved a break, even the sourpuss Sengoku.

You, Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, and Garp were playing cards. You and Smoker were winning because Tashigi had no idea how to play (though the ditzy cutie did try) and Garp's narcolepsy left him prone to smack his face into your boobs when he fell asleep. After the first few times with Garp earning strikes of your own 'Fist Of Love', you decided to sit on Smoker's lap while Garp sat at the end of the table. You mostly did it cause come on, a flustered Smokey is an adorable Smokey.

Coby and Helmeppo played Truth or Dare with Jango and Iron Body. Though you couldn't hear their conversations, you saw Helmeppo try (and fail) to pole dance without a pole, Coby yelled, "I LOVE TITIES!" at the top of his lungs, Jango wore a sparkly tutu and danced around, and Iron Body stood on his head until he passed out. Either they were stupid or they must have some serious secrets to go for those kind of dares. You were pretty sure it was the former.

Sengoku fed some of the animals in his menagerie, watching bemused as Aokiji and Akainu argued yet again. Everyone paused what they were doing to watch the bothersome, yet often amusing, spectacle. Once, you got them to sing along to the song The Miser Brothers. And another time Kuzan ended up stripping to I'm too Sexy For My Shirt.

Yes, you took several pictures when this occurred. And no, you won't share. This was for your own sexy fun time.

"I'm telling you, Aokiji, you're too nice to pirates,". Akainu growled, arms crossed as he glared at the laid-back admiral.

Aokiji raised an eyebrow. " Oh? So is granting mercy to those who deserve it 'too nice', Akainu?" He frowned, placing his shades back onto his face.

"As marines it is our duty to punish criminals for their crimes. There is no mercy for them. If you give one pirate a chance, they use it against you!" Coby and Jango flinched at that and tried to casually hide themselves from Akainu's view.

"That's what you believe. I think otherwise."

"You question the motives of a superior?"

The tension in the room became noticeable. Why, the competitive sparks flying between the two was almost visible. You briefly wondered if Kizaru was being stupid again. One time, he made the whole office, as well as your skirt, explode into fireworks. You quickly checked your panties, causing Smoker to hold back a major nosebleed. Nope, no fireworks. Yet.

"Are you saying you think you're better than me?" Aokiji glared. Akainu smirked.

"I don't think so, I know so."

Damn this place was going to be destroyed if somebody didn't do something and do it fast.

"Oi, Sakazuki," you got off from Smoker's lap and stood in front of the two, looking at the Admiral.

"Since you're hotter than Kuzan, that makes him cooler than you."

"...what?"

Sengoku head-desked himself with a groan. Oh god, here come the puns.

"You're just to hot to handle, you know? With that fiery temper, always blowing everything over the top, you're like a volcano, always ready to explode."

Coby and Helmeppo looked like they were about to piss themselves, Akainu looked so pissed.

"Kuzan is more chill. Why do you think he's skating on thin ice all the time? Honestly, you two should just kiss already-the sexual tension is stuffy in here."

Now Kuzan and Akainu looked mortified. Hina couldn't help the laugh that came out of her while Tashigi blushed at the idea of Yaoi.

"You two are like an old married couple, I swear,". You shook your head, leaning against a wall. "Instead of fighting, you should just come out of the closet alrea-". You ducked as both magma and ice lunged for you.

"Please, stop talking." Kuzan looked like he was about to barf while Akainu looked the most pissed you'd ever seen.

"I'm giving you a chance, y/n,". Akainu growled. "Take it all back, or else."

You held up your hands. "Okay, okay, you two aren't gay, or gay for each other." Akainu's lava hand returned to normal. "Good."

"But I'm just saying, sex with either of you would be fantastic. Are you free tonight, Kuzan?"

"...what..?"

"On second thought, let's have an orgy! Ooh, and let's use the seastone cuffs for some hot BDSM." You turned to everyone else. "Anybody wanna join?"

Garp raised his hand. "Do I count?"

"Hell yes, you foxy grandpa you!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Akainu roared and lunged for you, Kuzan laughing his ass off on the floor while you yelped. "Nooo bad volcano bad-holy shit!"

"Run y/n run!" Kuzan laughed.

And run you did. All the soldiers watched amused as you ran, screaming bloody murder with a roaring Akainu behind you as you both zoomed through the hallways of H.Q. " I don't get paid enough for this," one groaned, resting his head in his hands. Another stared at him. "Wait, we get paid?!"

 


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakama!Strawhats X Reader X Law

_They sent me away,_   
_to find them a fortune_   
_A chest filled with diamonds and gold._

  
Nami knew that the only way to save Cocoyashi was to get the 100 million Beris for Arlong. It was the one thing she could do to avenge Bellemere. The one thing she could do to free her village from the bastard Arlong's tyranny.

She did everything to get that money, worked her hands so hard they bled to perfect the sea charts and maps. Nami was often beaten and bruised, running from mobs of pirates as she made off with their money.

She learned as she grew, as she stole and stole, that money made the world go round. Nami began to love every bit and piece, every bloodied bill and every tainted cent, because every little piece meant she was all the more closer, that freedom was flying and it was flying to her.

  
_The house was awake, with shadows and monsters_   
_the hallways they echoed and groaned._

  
Brook paced the deck of the Rumbar Pirates ship. The dark waters and clouds of the Devil's Triangle cast an eerie shadow around the ship. The effect sent shivers down his spine as he walked in the eerie silence, heading to the kitchen to grab himself more milk.

His footsteps were loud and creeped along the floor although he weighed next to nothing. Brook wondered if that was because of his heels clicking. Or his cane tapping. Or perhaps it was the effect of Death itself when it kissed the destiny of the Rumbars.

He drank from the cup, and left the kitchen as he walked along the halls. There was barely any light, yet the shadows from everything except himself seemed to follow him. Brook felt as though the ship cried and moaned along with him. All their friends gone and perished, leaving them alone and banished to one another in the confines of the shadows, alone to fulfill the promise made to a dear friend long ago.

Yet knowing his fickle fate, poor Laboon had given up on him. On their friends. It had already been 50 bloody years that he had sailed these dark seas with nothing but lonely emptiness for company.

Brook held his head in his hands and cried, tears pouring out from his eye sockets. Though he's cried many times before, it seemed that grief was like the loneliness he felt. It hated to be ignored.

Perhaps this was a dream. A dream he could never wake from. It would explain perfectly why his waking life was a nightmare.

  
 _I sat alone, from bed 'til the morning_  
 _Crying, "They're coming for me!_ "

  
Robin once heard a person sing, "Misery loves my company," and she chuckled at the dark truth of it. Misery loved her.

Ever since she was eight and watched everything and everyone she knew and loved become destroyed around her, she was alone. Every place she turned to, she was betrayed. Abandoned. Unloved.

All because she knew how to read the scriptures of the polyglyphs. All because she wanted to learn the history of the world.

With her high bounty and false reputation of destroying 8 Marine fleets, she was chased by everyone. Marines. Pirates. Civilians. They who didn't see a suffering child. Didn't see how all she wanted was to find a sanctuary of people who she could trust and would trust her. Didn't see the pain in her eyes that screamed of loss and death.

All they saw was another bounty waiting to be claimed.

  
_And I tried to hold, these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease._

  
Trafalgar D. Water Law. His full name, that he had to keep a secret from everyone, including his new 'familia', the Donquixote Family. He went by Trafalgar Law, because for a reason he didn't know the world seemed to curse the bearers of the initial 'D'. And 'Water' was the traditional name of his beloved family that died before his eyes, lost before him as Flevance burned from the sky on top of the world until there was nothing left of her.

There was one secret he couldn't keep no matter how hard he tried, "Amber Lead Disease." He only had 18 months to live before it would kill him.

He was called a monster, a monster for something he couldn't help. He himself was cursed to be known as the disease that was burning him from the inside, a plague that brought death to anyone around him. He had begged and cried until he had run out of tears, pleading for them to stay, to help him. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't! What he had wasn't contagious. Why wouldn't they listen? Why didn't they believe him?

It got to the point where Law no longer cared. If they thought of him as a monster, than to all those who dared to cross him, who dared to even bother him in the slightest way, he would grant them the same mercy that he had been given.

None.

He wanted to watch the world burn as Flevance had. He wanted it to burn until there was nothing left. He would make himself the spirit of Flevance, the ghost of the murdered who would not die until the city burned the world.

 _I'm bigger than my body,_  
I'm colder than this home.  
I'm meaner than my demons,  
I'm bigger than these bones.

Doflamingo felt the flames and ropes burn and sear his skin. His salty tears mixed in with his father, brother, and his own cries as they screamed in agony.

A trio of pain and suffering. The rage and anger burned within him. Like a deadly demon surging forth from resurrection, he roared.

He wanted more than for them to feel his pain. He wanted them to writhe and scream as their blood curdled and the agony overcame their bodies as he orchestrated their slow and horrific demise.

A power he didn't know then was unleashed, the Conqueror's Haki, as he cursed them all and vowed vengeance. They thought he was the Devil, oh no, he was far worse than that.

He was the Puppeteer, who led all the players in his game of life as he danced strings all around them and made his own rules. They were the ones who laughed at him, but now as he watched, he let out his own amusement. What a Joker.

Who's laughing now?

  
 _And all the kids cried out,_  
"Please stop you're scaring me!"  
I can't help this awful energy!  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me!  
Who is in control?

  
Fear is motivated by pain. Pain. It can be numbing. It can be piercing. It can be just another thing you let to the side. It can be the thing that makes you the happiest. If you didn't feel pain, you would feel nothing at all.

They inflicted pain upon others. Each person enjoyed giving pain on different levels, and others enjoyed feeling this pain because then at least they knew they were human.

You were no different. Ever since you were born, it seemed that pain was all you could feel in this cruel world. Pained to be happy. Paining to be sad. Paining to even be in love. Pained to cope with stress.

You had seen your parents killed before your eyes in your village, unable to do a thing. For years you've burned with loathing and pain. What was wrong for those desiring freedom and adventure? What was wrong with possessing the Will of the D?

The rest of your childhood you spent a slave, the Celestial Dragon tattoo seared into your skin.

  
 _I paced around, for hours on empty_  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds.  
And I couldn't stand, the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around.

  
You hated yourself more than you hated the nobles and World Government. Because no matter how hard you tried, after being taught to kill so many, after forced into becoming a living weapon, after years and years of abuse, you couldn't feel. No matter how much you wanted to.

You were purchased by no other than Donquixote Doflamingo. He brought you into his family, hiring you for yet another soldier. Though you were no longer a slave, you knew that working for him you were just as trapped. So you flew away.

That's how you ended up with the Strawhats. For a reason you couldn't fathom, they accepted and loved you. All you saw in the mirrors was a monster. But when they looked with you, they saw a beautiful friendship. Feeling love after so long without it, you vowed yourself to protect this love with all your might. Law was no exception. He was a Strawhat, because he shared your pain. Nami's pain. Robin's pain. He was human, just like you.

  
 _I'm bigger than my body_  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones

  
Doflamingo had murdered his father and his brother. Law had seen Corazon's death, and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing.

Just like Nami with Bellemere, Robin with Ohara, Brook with his crew, and you with your parents. But even children possess a great power. A power when harnessed that will rock this world to its very core.

  
 _And all the kids cried out,_  
"Please stop you're scaring me!"  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?

  
Why is it that all the good must die and the bad lived on? You had cried with the others when Luffy's brother, Porthas D. Ace's death, reached your ears. Even a monster like you was capable of feeling. All because of Luffy.

  
 _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my bed._  
They beg me to write them so  
They'll never die when I'm dead

  
Nightmares plague the mind. Destroy the soul, torment the body. Within the late hours of the night, you stayed with Law. It seemed the two of you had a common reason for insomnia. And it wasn't from a natural cause. You were modest and quiet, and one of the more sensible members of the crew. Among that, you made a good sparring partner with your katana.

Now, as the fight destined in Dressrosa approaches, you stand with your friends, prepared to face your monsters and conquer your demons for the sake of nakama.

  
 _And I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head._  
They beg me to write them so  
I'll never die when I'm dead.

  
Donquixote Doflamingo waited for the inevitable approach of the Strawhats. It was rather ironic how two of his runaway Family members were now returning, both with the intent of ensuring his fall.

He already set the traps and strings in place. Luffy would fight for his brother's Devil Fruit, Law would return Caesar, and you-oh, he had a special game for you.

Doflamingo let out a laugh as he eyed the weapon in his hand. The very gun he had used ever since he was a young child. The same gun that would lead to your demise.

  
 _I'm bigger than my body,_  
I'm colder than this home.  
I'm meaner than my demons,  
I'm bigger than these bones.

  
You, Law, and Luffy fought Doflamingo, dodging his strings and keeping your tempers in check. This gruesome fight went on, until Luffy lost his temper and was under Doflamingo's strings. Law used his Devil Fruit to switch himself with Doflamingo.

Trebol attempted to attack Luffy, only for you to attack him with your blades.

The fight dragged on, but you were careless. You were dragged in and forced to fight Luffy, sending the both of you flying into the air as Doflamingo cut off Law's arm.

You saw red. You let out a raw and charged for him, swinging your blades in an impressive flurry. Luffy cried out, but you were too late to see Trebol push you into a string-

-and shots rang out as bullets pierced through your body and you fell to the ground, unmoving.

The last conscious thought you had was, "I'm sorry, Luffy."

The you saw black.

  
 _And all the kids cried out,_  
"Please stop you're scaring me!"  
I can't help this awful energy,  
Goddamn write you should be scared of me!

_**Who Is In Control?** _

They were in despair. Law and your crew watched you in your bed. Thank Roger, no major piercings, but you were in critical condition for quite some time.

You slept for days, never once waking or showing signs of doing so. For days Law stayed by your side, Chopper helping him in trying to heal you.

But there was only so much that you can do to heal a broken soul.

Law held your hand as he gazed at your still body. Eyes closed and face relaxed in an almost serene expression. You had been unconscious since the fight with Doflamingo, never waking for 9 weeks now. Law brushed a strand of hair behind your ear as he leaned forward to whisper.

"It's over. There are no strings attached to you. Remember what you told me, y/n-ya? 'Who is in control, Law, your demons or you?' Well, which is it? Who is in control of our destiny?"

You remained still. Law felt his heart sink and he sighed, preparing to stand up when he felt your hand in his squeeze his hand.

Your eyes opened to gaze into his, and smiling for the first time since you joined the crew, you softly spoke.

"We are."


End file.
